Fluid containers or bags designed for medical applications conventionally include an outlet pipe or tap to drain the container. One such type of bag is a urostomy pouch such as shown by Steer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,560 having a valve assembly welded in place. Another type of valve assembly including an O-ring is shown by Steer in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,191,757.
Other types of urine collecting bags including an outlet pipe or tap are collection receptacles of a urinary incontinence system such as the leg bag shown by Steer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,510 and the hanging bag shown by Steer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,766.